


Wander Lust

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A bunch of AU's swirling around together in a strange mess, Female Reader, Other, They eventually fight over you XD, You like to travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: (First Name, Last Name) had traveled and explored whenever given the chance. Though, this was not the kind of trip that she was expecting.





	1. Falling down the rabbit hole

PROLOGUE:

You wandered in a beautiful park, this trip to Oregon going swell. The sights and smells were swirling around, being processed by your mind. Thoughts constantly being thrown your direction as you passed the sidewalk, feet meeting with the muddy grass and heading toward the forest. Watching for poison ivy, you carefully made your way through the shaded surface as the leaves rustled in the blowing wind above you. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be going nicely.

The leaves on the forest bed crinkled under your footing, the sunshine seeping through the roof of the trees as the sounds of chirping mixed with the smell of dew. it was a very pleasant morning indeed, one that almost made you glad for getting up early.

Cicadas sung in masses, making it difficult to single out just one chirp out of the many. Your eyes wandered around as you continued forward, still watching for the movement of a bird or the red of a wild berry. You were glad to be visiting Oregon for the first time in a while.

But nothing stays perfect forever, not even this blissful moment. You realize this when the ground shifts from underneath your feet, and suddenly you find yourself falling.


	2. The void

CHAPTER 1

 

You open your eyes, only to be met with pitch black and the sting of dried tears pulling at your eyelids. It feels as if you are floating, suspended in a lake of black ad you try to move, but your body disobeys. the sound of clocks ticking surrounds you as everything seems to lighten into a softer, more pleasant grey. You can feel your pupils shifting at the sudden presence of light as a wave of shock hits your now movable body.

"Heya kid, hows the whole Alice role treating you?"

'What?'

You looked around in confusion.

After blinking a bit, a giant eye was right in front of your face, way to close for comfort.

"AAH!"

Stumbling back, you furrowed your eyebrows, ashamed of the yelp you had let out for some reason.

"I could be your mad hatter, if you want. Think about it, kiddo?"

You had a feeling whoever was speaking had a giant grin plastered to his face, the smugness thick in his voice. You had a feeling that this was just some strange dream, one that would be over at some point.

"Oh!" He let out, then started to laugh maniacally.

"Tick tock, get up, tick!" A new voice butted in, making you groan in displeasure.

Opening your eyes, you found a tiny...gnome?

"Your highness is finally up, I presume? Tick tick!"

The little creature was holding a clock, and kept saying 'tick tock' out loud along with the moving hands. In all honesty, it was quite annoying. What ever was going on, you weren't completely sure. But, this did seem to be the same forest you were just in a minute ago.

Suddenly, some inaudible yelling was heard and the gnome frantically shuffled with his watch.

"Your majesty, we need to -Tick- leave!!"

Suddenly, galloping was heard.

"Ohno y-you don't!" a boy seemed to have shouted, making the gnome whimper.

"Tick tock- Dipper surely understands we need -tick- queen right?"

The boy, presumably 'Dipper' scoffed.

"First my sister, and now this girl? You really ARE desperate."

A pair of arms struggled to pick you up, but before you knew it, you were looking up at his brown eyes and cap, antlers prodding from the sides. Your gaped at him in confusion, in which he shook his head.

"L-Later, okay?"

You let out a small noise, and his attention shifted back over to the small creature.

Before you could ask anything, he started running, almost galloping away, a swarm of gnomes following from nowhere and following him hastily.

You saw a shack ahead and he quickly ran inside, tripping up the stairs and tossing you on a bunk bed.

You watched as he reared for the door again, catching a glimpse of a deer tail as he ran away.

'Did he even...have legs?' Maybe the antlers made a bit more sense now.

"HI! I'M MAPLE!" A loud voice startled you, and a splashing sound came from the corner of the room.

'Pink...fish?'

Nope, there was a torso connected to that fish tail.

"H-Hi, Mable." You stuttered out, staring at the kitty pool in the corner of the room and the girl-mermaid-thing dangling out of it.

The face that she gave you looked like she had seen a unicorn as she stared at your bottom half.

"What type of rare creature are you? You look so cool!" She said, gesturing up and down at your body.

"Human..?"

Her face went blank as she tried to figure out where she had heard that before.

You also looked down to see if your legs were still there, and had found your casual clothing had become blue dress with white lace and three black buttons.

"Your so pretty!! Can I do your makeup?!!" Mable seemed excited, as if you were her best friend.

"Uh, sure??"

So you both sat up there in the room casually talking girl-talk and getting make-overs, ignoring the thumps and yells down stairs.

You still haven't met the mad hatter yet. 

..but who's to say the mad hatter isn't the cheshire cat silently watching with his all-seeing eye?


	3. Wake up, Alice!

CHAPTER 2:

 

"Ugh.." A soft groan escaped your parted lips as you opened your eyes.

You were in Dipper's bed. You could tell this much, due to the fact that a slightly more human version of him lay next to you in the bed, his ears still more dear like than a regular person's.

Slipping away from his tight grasp he had on your dress, you stood up, catching a glimpse of webbed feet poking out of the bunk bed above. The sun's bright rays shined through the reddish-pink window of their attic-room.

You hadn't really thought of anything to do now, so you sat on the floor, letting your head-ache fade as you spaced out. You felt uncomfortable, really. The dress, the affection, the feeling of other living beings actually caring for you, it was a sickly sweet, but you much preferred your lonely freedom. You purposely left home to get away from everyone, not find more problems.

So without looking back, you slowly walked down the creaky stairs, being as quiet as possible.

Of course, you hadn't gotten very far, because another set of footsteps followed down the stairs and caught your wrist as you reached for the doors.

"What are you doing..?" A rough voice, no doubt affected by sleep, had asked you.

"Let's just go back to bed (Name). I can go on the couch if I made you uncomfortable e-earlier." A small stutter, one of the many that Dipper seemed to dish out whenever he seemed flustered.

You couldn't look at him, so you twisted the knob, slightly cracking open the door. His grip on you tightened as another hand had found it's way around your waist. You wanted to struggle against him, but only a few whimpers escaped your lips, not wanting to break down in front of him.

"I know, I know (Name), I get them too, just go uh, sit with me? We can deal with it together." You turned your head slightly, and he stuffed your head in his chest, closing the door.

He pulled you over to the couch, making you lay your feet in his lap as you rested on the couch together.

The pure silence was interrupted when he sighed, his sleepy eyes still glossy.

"You..You talk in your sleep."

You flushed at that comment.

"I do?"

He looked down, staring at your regular, human feet.

"Yea."

You turned away, not having to explain anything. He must of heard the cries and mutters caused by the nightmares, the way your left hand burned when it touched that blue flame unwillingly, the way you cowered in fear.

"Stay away from Bill."

Your eyes widened. Who is Bill?

"...Bill?"

He looked over to you, sending a questioning glare.

"You kept m-moaning his name last night."

Your turned completely red at this.

"But I don't even know a Bill!" You protested, making Dipper look even more skeptical.

"Oh." He concluded something, you weren't actually sure what.

'He is a demon of manipulation...' Dipper thought, but it didn't explain exactly why you were...

Suddenly, a squeal was heard from the stairway.

"I SHIP IT!!!"

"Mable NO!"

A flash made you flinch as a squealing mer-girl smiled with her pink braces shining obnoxiously.

"So cute!! You guys already got together?!! I don't even have to use my master plans?!"

You just groaned and stuffed your head in the arm rest, hiding your worsening blush.

"MABLE!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

You hadn't really wanted to leave the shack, but apparently the twins needed to go meet up with their 'Grunkle' Stan. Boarding the golf cart, something you could legally non-legally drive, you hit the gas and turned the steering wheel as you went whirring down the streets at high speeds, much to the content of Mable but not so much for Dipper.

Coming to a halt, you waited in the parking lot for him to show up, but it stayed pretty much empty, the clouds blocking the sun.

'Thud' 

The gulf cart shook with the would of the hood being bent from something and you had gotten scared for a second but a voice came from above you.

"Well kid? Drive!"

You first got out to see the person above your golf cart...

A...Gargoyle?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on tight, Mr. Pines." You hit the gas and sped the thing all the way up the hill, swerving around the corners and very narrowly avoiding the sidewalk as you made your way into the forest and eventually to the mystery shack. You came to an abrupt stop and the tires skidded, nearly tossing the gargoyle above off the vehicle.

"WERE HERE!" Mable shouted, holding he webbed hands up like a child on a roller coaster.

"So kid, got any skills?"

"Uh..maybe?" You said, as he handed you a penny.

"Hired! You can watch over the kids for me while I run the shack!"

"Isn't it illegal or something for me to do that?"

"Didn't stop you before."

"True, true that. Alright, deal." He visibly flinched when you held out your hand but he still shook it anyway and you offered a smile. Now before you would have thought it crazy that you were in a town full of magical creatures but it didn't really bother you because for one they were all really interesting and two it was prbably a dream.

"Dipper? Mabel?" You ran back into the shack, pacing up the stairs only to be met with an empty room.

"Boo." You were ambushed, grabbed on the shoulders by a once again deer-like Dipper as Mable silently wormed her way out of the room, squealing loudly. You rolled your eyes and handed him the penny.

"Guess what this just bought you."

"Uhh, nothing? It's only one cent."

"Me." You stole his hat and placed it on your head, punching him playfully as you laughed at his extremely reddened, freckled face.

"I think you broke him." Mable whispered in your ear, making you jump for you hadn't realized she was there.

"I, eh, uh- what I-" he continued to blabber out his stutters and you just hugged him, though you weren't much of a hugger.

"I'm now your babysitter of sorts." You said, clearing up the confusion and chuckling as he practically died in your arms of embarrassment.

"YAYYYYYY" Mabel ran around the room. "MY OTPPPPPPP!!!!"

Meanwhile a certain someone was a bit displeased at this certain turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

You got up in the middle of the night searching for any clues as to how to go home, searching old books and checking scattered papers, but none of it mentioned anything related to your search.

"Hey kid, what's gotten you out of bed?" You made a small peep when you saw two glowing yellow eyes, but relaxed when you realized it was only Stan.

"Sorry boss, didn't mean to intrude." You said, placing down the books you held in your hand.

"I was researching."

"Yeah." He sat down at the table and glanced off to nowhere. "I used to know somebody just like you. Don't study to hard, he quite literally got consumed by his work." 

"Stan?"

"Hmm?" He gruffed out, scratching one of his horns.

"Have you...ever seen a human before?"

"Nah kid. Just go get some rest." He shooed you out and his thoughts turned to a certain powerful entity.

His gaze turned dark at the thought of the demon, glaring at the thought.

•-------––————+——––-------•

_Don't worry dear, for you'll realize soon that your more MoNsTeR than you thought.._


	7. Chapter 7

You were floating in a dark abyss that soon swirled with color and transformed to a pastel version of a moonlit forest. The river swirled off the ground and floated down a cliff with little pockets of water containing fish floating in the air.

 _"Hello, dear Alice."_ the voice spoke in a..long manner, dragging out the 'o' and hissing the 'c', as a glowing eye cast a light on you as it replaced the moon, soon following with a triangular body that morphed into a more humanoid figure making the wind whip around you. When that was settled, he floated in the air in allaying position, floating around you while making his fingers 'walk' as he grinned.

"Uh, hel-lo" your voice cracked, barely a whisper.

"Pardon me sir, but can you tell me the way to the queen's castle?" Your innocent voice spoke and he chuckled.

 _If you can find me.~_ a voice teased in your mind as he vanished into the misty air.

"There." You pointed, much to his surprise.

_Well well, you're the first to do that. Tell me young Alice, are you truly human?~_

"What? Of course I am!"

_Are you so sure?~_

"I-I..."

 

You sat up with a jolt and hit your head on the top bunk of the bed startling the twins as you grabbed your forehead.

"You okay?" He groaned, stuffing his face back into his pillow.

"Yeah. Just a dream."

_You can't keep hiding forever.._


End file.
